


Christmas Party

by Cashay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Party, M/M, Phil Coulson Needs a Hug, Surprise Party, return from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashay/pseuds/Cashay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first Christmas Party after Phil's greatly exaggerated death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic for Feelstide. Somewhat happy with it but not relly. I hope you can enjoy it though :)

Coulson stood in front of the non-descript, dingy bar that was unknowingly hosting this years SHIELD Christmas party. Not the official SHIELD Christmas party which was held at HQ every year with far too much glitter but the one for all Level 7 and above agents that just wanted to get shitfaced without embarrassing themselves in front of the people that they needed to lead.

He really hadn't wanted to come. Mainly because while everyone in there was technically high enough up the food chain to know that he was none of them did. At least as far as he knew. Clint had been the one that had convinced him to come. With the very compelling argument that allowing your friends to think you were dead was a pretty shitty move.

Phil could definitely agree with that statement but it didn't make telling them that he hadn't been as dead as they had been let to believe seem any more fun.

And now Clint wasn't even here to drag him inside eve though he had promised that he was going to be at Phil's side the whole time.

Phil was sorely tempted to leave.

But he didn't because he actually missed his friends. And of all the horrible things he had done since he first joined the Army this was the thing that made him feel like a bad person the most. Phil really didn't want to think more about what that said about him. If Psych ever found out they would have a field day.

Still, it was cold and dark and people were starting to look at him suspiciously. It wasn't even snowing which would have mad it worth freezing of his balls. Coulson absolutely loved snow, he was a sap that way. Though the only people that knew that about him - other than Clint and Natasha – were inside that bar still of the opinion that he was dead.

Which brought him back to the fact that he had to go in. No matter how much he hated to do it without Clint.

“So, are you ready to face the music?”

Phil turned his head to look at Clint who had – thank God – come to stand right next to him, so close Phil could feel his breath on his cheek.

Phil could feel himself relax as soon as Clint was here with him. It was kind of stupid but also nice how his boyfriend made him relax immediately. He really just wanted to ask Clint to take him home. But he knew that this would mostly just lead to Clint being disappointed in him. And later, when the panic in his belly had settled it would lead to him being disappointed in himself.

It was kind of pathetic that he could face down terrorist organizations and super villains but couldn't face his friends. Maybe it was just prove of how badass his friends were. But mostly it probably was prove of how much of an asshole he was.

Clint chuckled, apparently seeing his hesitation on Phil's face and gave him a short peck on the cheek. While Phil appreciated the kiss he didn't appreciate the chuckle.

“Stop looking like you're walking towards your execution. It's going to be fine Phil.”

Phil highly doubted that it was going to be fine. In their profession being lied to by your friends was really the ultimate deal breaker, at least if it was something you elected to do as opposed to the less avoidable job related lies.

“They're going to hate me,” he told Clint warily looking from his boyfriend back to the bar where he could just make out Sitwell dancing on a table.

At least they were drunk already though that could tilt the emotions either way.

“Possibly for a little bit,” Clint agreed with a shrug earning himself a glare from Coulson. He needed unrealistic reassurance here not someone who told him the truth. “But in the end they're just gonna be happy to have you back. And you can stop moaning about how you miss them. So c'mon, stop being a chicken.”

Clint was – of course – right and Coulson allowed himself to be dragged across the street towards the bar. And after Clint glared at him with exasperation he even started walking by himself a bit.

Baby steps. Literally.

Clint looked at him when they were in front of the door, squeezing his hand gently. “Ready?”

There were a thousand things that Phil wanted to answer to that question and none of them were positive. So he just settled for a shrug which Clint took as permission to push open the door and push Phil inside in front of him.

Phil had been ready for just about any scenario regarding his reappearance but he hadn't really been ready for this. Instead of angry shouts or stunned silents everyone started to cheer and someone – he thought it might be Woo – pushed a glass into his hand.

A lot of people were talking at him simultaneously and when Phil turned to look at Clint somewhat overwhelmed he saw his boyfriend standing in the door with a smug smile. When he looked back he saw the banner that was hanging on the opposite wall reading “Merry Christmas!” in bright red letters and beneath it “Welcome back from the dead Phil!” in less bright colors.

When arms encircled him Phil found himself relaxing back against Clint. Phil automatically turned his head to smile at his partner and Clint gave him another kiss, this time on the lips.

“See, I told you it would be fine.”

Maybe Phil would need to listen to Clint more often, but then Clint also thought that they should have sex on Fury's desk as revenge for not immediately telling Clint that Phil was still alive. So maybe not.


End file.
